A Type Of Love!
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: When Virgo's ability to speak freely and Loke's inability to defend himself against her true yet harsh words, what could come out of this situation? And who said that Virgo is unable to love? LeoxVirgo/LokexVirgo. Fluff.


This is my first Fairy Tail fic so it may not turn out very well since I just finished watching all the episodes yesterday. And for some strange reason, I just fell in love with this unusual couple. LokexVirgo. I may be that I see Loke dressing up as some sort of butler (Akin to his act around Lucy) while Virgo was dressed in a maid's outfit.

It was disappointing that they had low compatibility due to their signs but I still like these two together other than LokexGray, LokexNatsu and so on.

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

><p>After the battle between Capricorn and Leo had been concluded, the two Stellar spirits returned to the Celestial World to recuperate. Although felt guilty for leaving the battlefield suddenly, he didn't want to risk having to use his owner, Lucy's magical powers. But then again, Gray and the others would have their hands full of dealing with the intruders. Loke just had to heal his injuries as soon as possible so that he could join the others.<p>

Also, The Stellar spirits welcomed Capricorn with opened arms before they returned to what they were doing. Praying for Lucy's safety with the exception of Aquarius who refused to show any sign of concern towards her owner. But the other spirits knew better.

"L-Leo, are you alright?" Aries asked as she approached her best friend. Only to mutter a, "I'm sorry" when Loke turned his attention towards her.

"There is nothing to apologize for." He reassured with a small smile very unlike his usual flirty ones. Aries was like a little sister to him after all. Nothing much.

"Pl-please rest up and leave protecting Lucy-sama to us." She tried to convince but did not live up to it with her shaky voice. However, Loke took it nonetheless.

Even though Loke had regarded Aries as his best friend, Aries obviously held something more towards him. But unknown to them and the others', Aries wasn't the only one who held such strong affections for their leader. When Loke wasn't outside fighting, he would be in the Celestial World flirting and going out on dates instead. And the females he went out with were merely taken in by Loke's good looks and charm.

"Virgo is back!" Taurus announced as the Star of the Virgin walked towards their area. "Nice body! But not as nice as Nice body of course."

"I have returned." She spoke as though Taurus had never spoken .

That was when some of the spirits, males ones, turned silent upon noticing how Virgo was dressed. It was of the same frilly style and color of her usual maid outfit but was replaced by something called a bikini instead. Virgo's petit size would never be comparable to Aquarius's but it was a rare sight to see Virgo in anything other than her maid outfit. Not to mention the chains that danged on her wrists were still there…

"W-Welcome back." Loke finally spoke after regaining his senses. It was even more of a rare sight to him to see Virgo in such an outfit. Lucy, yes but definitely not Virgo. "Hmm? What do you have there?" He asked, motioning to the bags Virgo was carrying.

"These are clothes for our princess. I had been present at a battle and couldn't help but noticed that she needed a change of clothes. What she was wearing was not suitable for battle." She explained.

_And what about what you are wearing now?_"

I've heard that you battled with Capricorn. How are you doing now?" She asked after setting down the bags but reminded herself to deliver them to Lucy later.

"Heh. I'm good. I wasn't exactly battling with our Capricorn the whole time though." He corrected which then followed some explanations.

"U-Um… aren't these clothes…" Aries took out the /small/ white frilly dress from the bags carefully.

To no one's surprise, Taurus immediately became excited. "Woot! I want to see Nice Body in that! Good job, Virgo!" He cheered happily while Loke gave him a short glare. Not that he wasn't secretly hoping he'd be called to battle just to see Lucy in that. Perverts.

"You have a nice taste as usual." Scorpio laughed while not minding the fact that Aquarius was clinging onto his arm.

"Will I be punished?"

Is she really the Star of Virgin?

"No, you won't." Loke pushed his glasses up.

He really didn't want to believe that Virgo looked disappointed there for a second. Other than Aries, Virgo was another one of the female spirit which Loke would never flirt with. They weren't exactly as close to how Loke and Aries are but was enough to have a comfortable conversation between them. Not only that, Loke didn't think Virgo would ever fall victims to his charms. She just seemed like the type who would be difficult to charm. Although Loke was never the one to back down when it comes to romance, he just wouldn't just simply date Virgo one day and date another the next day. It was something he couldn't quite put a lid on that made him not treat her like the others.

"Which by the way," Loke looked beneath her chin. "Aren't you going to put something on?"

"The weather outside was unbearable."

"It'll get cooler soon. Just… don't go to the outside world in that."

Virgo tilted her head in confusion.

Normally, Loke would be more than happy to see a female dressed in different clothings, especially Lucy.

"Hmmm, if you put it that way. What I had been wearing was effective towards our enemies of the opposite gender so far."

_Exactly why I don't need other people's eyes trailing over your exposed skin!_ Loke thought before shaking his head to ward it off. "The male humans are vulgar and dangerous."

"Weren't you acting as one of them before? To be honest, I think that you're more dangerous." Virgo pointed out.

Aries didn't really know what to say to defend her best friend at this point of time because she had also secretly agreed that the females Loke had charmed, were being led on blindly. That was, if not dangerous, malicious. Loke looked as though he had been shot through his heart while his face flushed with embarrassment. It was never good to start something with Virgo. Unlike Aries, she never had the shame of revealing anything.

"Virgo, I'm hurt. Why would you think I'm dangerous?"

"Well if I must explain, it was the girls whom you had charmed. They were being led on and manipulated by you."

Strike one.

It would be wise for him to keep quiet now.

"Ahahahahaha! How true!" Taurus boomed a mere stare was more than enough to shut the bull up.

"Hmph."

"Please don't sulk. I was merely speaking the truth." Then Virgo paused. "Will I be punished now?"

"…No." _Maybe._

* * *

><p>After some time had passed, Virgo departed the Celestial World to meet Lucy. Shortly after finishing her task of delivering the outfit, Virgo returned to the Celestial World to prevent further waste of Lucy's magical powers. She could aid Lucy just by using her own but she didn't want to tire herself out before Lucy may need her. There are more capable spirits than her though. That's what Virgo thought at least.<p>

"You've changed back to your normal clothes." Loke remarked when Virgo was walking towards him.

"You told me to."

"Huh?" Loke was confused now. Normally, Virgo would only take orders from her owners. On the other hand, since when did anyone other than Virgo's owners had ever given her an order?

Virgo moved to sit beside Loke on her knees. "If you wish, I can change back."

"N-No, this is fine." He reassured before giving her a flirty grin. "Not that you weren't enchanting before. My eyes just needed a small break from such blinding beauty."

"Would a new weapon be better suited for our Princess?" Virgo wondered.

The Lion's attempt at flirting failed.

"Nah, I think it's fine. Besides, she has us." Loke grinned confidently.

"Of course. I believe we can protect her even though two of us are still injured.

Why is she so good at stabbing hearts?

Loke sighed when a short realization struck him. "You're mad, aren't you?" Virgo wouldn't be that much hard to read after holding a longer conversation with her. "What did I do to get you mad?" As far as Loke was concerned, he had never uttered anything that would hurt the small spirit.

"I'm not mad." Virgo spoke. "Were you thinking that I was because I spoke negatively about you?"

Why is she so good at guessing too?

"It's just that the Virgo I know wouldn't speak so harsh." Loke chuckled softly. "And not automatically."

"…" And who said Loke was completely clueless at reading too?

"You were flirting with Lyra again. Leading her on blindly… Despicable."

There were other words that could be used to describe Loke, Virgo would have uttered them out if she had not been preventing herself from hurting the Star of Lion emotionally. She knew what had he been through to made him to be such a flirt. Even so, it was still frustrating to see Loke pleasing other women. Virgo wasn't the best at expressing her emotions either and Aries had never dared to speak up.

"Hmmm… this reaction. Could it be jealousy?"

Spot on.

Virgo, who had been staring ahead of her, looked at Loke from the corner of her eyes. "Why do you think so?"

Loke shrugged. "If it's not, what else could it be?"

"I think you're just being overconfident."

"But I am right, aren't I?"

"Indeed you are."

"…Eh?" Loke certainly did not expect the confession.

Virgo was now fully turned towards him. "I don't like how you're leading females on and hurting others. Making them fight each other over you. I want to join them in the fight but I do not wish to partake in such a tiresome activity for a senseless fool who had been getting around for reasons I do not wish to explain. You're an idiot, moron, obnoxious, annoying, manwhore and an exhibitionist who does not show himself off like Gray-san but worse."

Each word Virgo spoke, a part of Loke died.

"But," Virgo leaned forward. "You can be quite charming sometimes." And he received a peck on the cheek. "Lead any more female spirits on… and I won't forgive you."

Not even Loke would take Virgo as the mood swings and threatening type.

Loke chuckled. The way Virgo was acting now was very unexpected. Unexpectedly cute, that is. "And what if I do?" He gave her a challenging look accompanied by a teasing smile.

"I will punish you."

"You do realize that I'm more powerful than you, right?"

Virgo raised an eyebrow slightly and returned with a, "You're too overconfident. Besides, I do not think that you would truly harm me. Or any other spirits who possesses the same owner as ourselves."

Loke shook his head. "You're too honest."

"Are you going to punish me?"

"If you keep saying that, I might end up saying 'yes'." He grinned smugly.

"I do not mind."

Loke stared at her for a moment. "Are you really the Star of Virgin?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice as his arms laced itself around Virgo's waist and pulled her forward closer towards him. "Because I'm thinking that you might not be living up to your title."

"Neither does some of the other spirits." Virgo reminded as she made herself comfortable against him.

"Mmm, but not from you." Loke raised her small hand up and placed his mouth on it. "I've always thought you were my beautiful and innocent virgin."

"Who said I was ever yours?" She challenged.

"I did." Loke lifted her chin up and stole a soft and gentle kiss from her with a simple swoop and Virgo was more than willing to return the favor.

They stayed like this for awhile. Virgo was in between Loke's legs with her head pressed gently against his chest while one of Loke's arms were slung lazily over her waist as his fingers moved up to play with Virgo's short pink hair in between his fingers. For anyone who might come across this would immediately think of them as lovers. The atmosphere around them was nothing like the one Loke experienced with the rest of the females. Virgo was just special.

"I wonder what do you see in me after hearing you shoot me down with those words." Loke murmured aloud.

"Mmm. And you sacrificed a lot in order to save our comrades. You are always looking out for all of us as our leader. Plus, I just felt like this around you." It was really difficult to describe in words. Even for Virgo. "Even though you're an idiot," She began. "Always making people to look out for you instead. Being out there as and whenever you like and getting injured. You worried our princess and I with your impulsiveness."

Loke pouted a little. "I can't have our princess getting hurt, right?"

Virgo nodded. "Her life is more important than yours."

"I don't know why but I don't feel good hearing that from you." Loke pointed out with a teasing tone before nuzzling his nose against her hair. "But as far as I'm concern, your being is important to me as well."

Virgo looked up slightly with some doubts in her eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"I promise." He chuckled and placed his lips on the other's forehead. "And I'll always abide to that as long as I'm a spirit."

* * *

><p>-wince- I hope it turned out well since my grammar wasn't initially the best. I'm still working on it and please don't be afraid to give out criticisms. Please review!<p> 


End file.
